The Adoption (Clara Kent)
by Flamin'.Eaglex16
Summary: This story is about Clara Kent is a regular day and she is going to tell you what happened today(in the story)It's a multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

**(Clara Kent Narrating):Another day in New York City in the same adoption agency:"New York Foster Care and Adoption" a very fun place to ! In so many levels well at least there's one thing that is good the food! They are serving Sunny Side up,toast and bacon** _ **Yum!**_ **and orange juice.I sit down eat my breakfast,do the dishes**

 ** _:"Thank you sweetheart!"_**

 ** _Me:"Oh,it was nothing"_**

 **Like I always say,Ms Locke is a young woman with blond hair and black eyes and about 24 years of age,now I'm here sitting on the couch wondering if I'm ever going to get adopted or am I just gonna be stuck here 'till I'm 21? I turn on the TV to try and stop my boredom to get my head off me being adopted. always says that I'm a very strong,smart,kind,gentle,polite, beautiful young lady but who's is going to want a big girl like me? After all I'm 15 years old my brain says I'm never getting out of the system but my heart,my soul and deep deep deep inside me still has hope that I will get here comes this stupid commercial again about it's the second time! Don't you just hate it when you just saw a commercial and then it comes again!** ** _It's sooo_** **annoying! But it will have to do,out of the corner of my eye I see Suzzie she's 3 years old and very sweet! She runs up to me and gives m** ** _e_** **a giant hug and I wonder why and then she runs off then I uncover the reason she came to say** ** _good-bye!_** **She found a new home,a family the mom is beautiful orange hair and sparkly emerald eyes,the dad is tall with dark brown hair and sparkly blue sapphires. It sure must be nice to have a family I wave her good-bye and the vehicle rolls out.I sit there quietly and then I feel a river down my cheeks I wipe it off.** ** _2 HOURS LATER_**

 _ **:"Clara,come here quickly!"**_

 _ **Me:"Yes,what is it ?"**_

 _ **:"If I tell you won't believe me come on hurry up,sugarplum!"**_

 _ **Me:"I'm coming,I'm coming I wonder what this is all about**_ **(I whisper to myself)** ** _"_**

 **Down the stairs,left turn I'm getting dizzy everyone is different places around the house,** ** _What did I do?Am I in trouble or something?_** **Wait, I can't be in trouble she was excited and she** ** _NEVER_** **is excited when someone gets in trouble.**

 _ **:"Wait,here pumpkin pie"**_

 _ **Me:"Got it"**_

 __ **I wink at her and she smiles at me and goes into the room I lean against the wall and wait for her to let me in** ** _Ok it's ok you're fine everyrthing is going to be all right_**

 ** _:"Clara,you can come in now honey"_**

 **I take a deep deep deep deep deep deep breath and walk in.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"This is Mr..." Locke said  
Unknown:"Clark Kent,and what's your name,sugar cube?"  
Me:"Clara Kent,sir."**_

 **We shake hands he has a nice firm grip.I give a look and she looks at he looks at her then they look at me I know this glance too saying nothing I ran up the stairs and into the room I sleep in grab all of my stuff put in a suitcase(the type that has wheels).I send a message to God being grateful,nah it's more like a 's just so hard to believe I finally got adopted! That has been my life-long dream I thought that dream died and lied next to the Titanic.I did want a mother also but a dad will do,besides I never hanged out with I mostly used to hang out with her boyfriend his name was... Um,his name was. Aw, man don't tell me I forgot his name ,I got it I remember his name was Jake. Jake was awesome,handsome too! Let's see he had beautiful light brown eyes,dirty-blond hair,and he was tall like tall, worked at the mall with his dad because his father owned the mall,so his dad offered him a job then something happened and next thing I know they broke up ,now I have another -Oh,oh and check it out! Me and my Foster dad have the same last name Kent & Kent and our names kinda rhyme Clara & Clark CLARK KENT,CLARA KENT,CLARA KENT,CLARK we also have glasses,blue eyes,white-skinned,and have black hair.** _Like what?_ **It's not everyday that you get adopted by someone that looks exactly like you,has the same last name as you,same hair color,same eye color,and same skin color as you,oh and that your names kind of rhyme.I grab my suitcase and dash downstairs,I find everyone in the front.I feel so special,I say Good-bye to and we 'Locke' in a hug,get it? Pretty neat isn't? I walk up to the car where takes my suitcase and puts in the trunk and- O.M.G! It's 'Bumble-bee' you know from the movie Transformers,I love that movie so much! and for does who haven't watched ,watch it! It's just a yellow and black Chevrolet 'Camaro' A.K.A 'Bumble-bee'.Anyway opens the passenger door for me.I look at him and he nods at me** _I get to sit in the front seat I already love this guy!_ **I get in the car and goes around and gets in the driver's seat,he starts pulling away and the kids start to wave at me Good-Bye and I wave back.I'm so happy that- Aw,great just great just what I need my first traffic ,seriously this is just what I need.I take out my Things-To-Do List and scratch it off my list** **Traffic Jam.** **After what seemed** ** _FOREVER_** **(but really it was just 37 minutes) we got to his 's my favorite color blue,it's like a mini version of a mansion,it has white tulips aligned next to the front door,but instead we take a detour and go to the 's like I'm in the garden of heaven it's beautiful it has every single type of gorgeous blossoms it had roses my favorite type of floret it had BLUE,pink,red,orange,green,purple and best part is that the paradise had enough space for me to-I'm about to faint is that a soccer field?! Oh My God,it is a soccer field,I look at and he nods at me like he is saying** _Yes,it's for you!_ **I could read it in his blue sapphire eyes,I am so flabbergasted that I give him a ginormous hug!**

 _ **Clark Kent:"Is it enough or do you want more roses?"  
Me:"What? no,I mean it's your garden-"  
Clark Kent:"Nope,you're so wrong this garden was made for YOU!"  
Me:"Are you serious?"  
Clark Kent:"Yes,I never had an interest for a garden but then I saw you and told me you like roses and playing soccer."  
Me:"Oh,O.K."  
Clark Kent:"Shall we go inside so you can see the rest of the house?"  
Me:"You bet I do."**_

 **We go inside the house it looks like a castle from the inside it was an outstanding light looks great! For a man doesn't have a wife is well decorated mostly the women do the gestures me to come up the amazing-looking-staircase I take one step feels awesome, second step feels great so on and so for we get to the top of the staircase he puts his strong but gentle hands over my eyes,he chuckles a bit we walk and walk making right and left turns then we stop he takes one hand off to open a door I know this because I can hear the door knob walk in and he let's me see,I gasp and then I look at him,he looks at the bed which I see that is blue and with yellow and red letters-it says my SAYS MY NAME! It says CLARA KENT all caps. I'm so happy I look at the rest of my room it's a sky blue looks wonderful.**

 ** _Clark Kent:"I'm not really a designer but it looks nice to me and sorry if you don't like the color,it's just that my favorite is blue so I thought 'Maybe I should paint it blue' but I should've asked for your favorite color "  
Me:"Are you kidding it's awesome and Blue is also my favorite color!"  
Clark Kent:"Well,what do you know? I adopt a beautiful young lady that looks like me,has the same last name as me,our names rhyme and now we have the same favorite color:blue!"_**

 **He leads me to the bathroom and it's so cute,and it's in my bedroom that means I don't have to argue about the bathroom because I have my has white tiles on the floor and on the wall it's blue,well navy the curtains are red with tulips on them looks pretty sink is big,it has everything a toothbrush,paste,soap and a vase**

 ** ** _Clark Kent:"Well,I'm off to the shower! You can take a shower also if you want."_****

 **I nod,he goes his way and I go my way. I open the shower curtain and go in,turn it on. 5 minutes later and I'm out! I walk to the closet,opened it,** _O.K. I'm about to faint!_ **It's a walk-in closet,got more clothing than I own,** _I can't believe that he bought me all this! I mean he doesn't even know me._ **I grab the black shirt that has white letters on it and it reads:"Paramore 4 Life",I put on some ripped jeans,and a pair of black Nike Air Forces. I walked to the jewelry box that had the shape of a closet,I opened the small treasure chest to revel it's value,everything was in there,after a minute I finally made my decision,I took a white Double Tattoo Choker Necklace,with a pair of little white skulls that had a little pink bow piercings. I went down stairs and we met on the had on a black shirt that had Albert Einstein on it,he had a pair of sun glasses,with a New York Yankees cap,Clark also had a pair of ripped jeans and black Nike Air Forces.** _We both got swag!_ ** **We both went out the door,got in the car and rode for 15 minutes and it was like 3 miles landed on a restaurant named New York's Stake House,B.B.Q. & Grill. We entered,and since we had a reservation we took our seats.****

 _ **Clark Kent:"I hope you don't mind,I invited someone to have dinner with us."**  
_

 _ **Me:"Hey,it's your money not mine."  
**_ _ **Clark Kent:"Thank you for understanding sweetheart,Oh there's our guest."  
**_  
 **He walked over her,she looks like a very nice has red for her flames hair and blue sapphires for her eyes.**

 _Clark Kent:"Clara,I want you to meet Lois Lane my girlfriend. Lois this is Clara Kent,our new daughter!"  
_

 _ **Me:"You have a girlfriend?!"  
**_ _ **Lois Lane:"Yes,Oh my two look so much alike,the blue sapphires,the raven hair,the buttercream skin,and the mirrors in the front and the last names."**_

 **We talked for hours,the food finally came.I had a burger with a side of fries,Coke and an ice cream milkshake,Clark had giant stake with a baked potato,Sprite and a strawberry cheesecake,and Lois had B.B.Q. with a side of fries, and a Baked Alaska.**

THE END (for now)


End file.
